Many athletes in training, particularly marathon runners, cyclists, and triathletes, rely on salt tablets or electrolyte tablets to keep their bodies functioning despite massive electrolyte loss due to perspiration. The tablets dissolve quickly and, with copious amounts of drinking water, replenish the athlete's electrolyte balance. Unfortunately, the athletes usually try to take a tablet while running or cycling. Other factors include shaking hands due to exhaustion. The tablets are easily spilled or dropped on the ground, which can be catastrophic during a race. What is needed, therefore, is a tablet dispenser for athletes that easily and securely dispenses a single tablet into the athlete's hand.